The invention relates to a media dispenser, in particular for flowable media or fluids which may be liquid, powdery, gaseous, and/or pasty or similar.
For regulating media motions or flow within the dispenser or device a sole or more control devices such as valves can be provided. With them flow cross-sections for the flow can be reversibly flared and constricted, e.g. closed off pressure-tight. Such control means may be an inlet valve for repeatedly sucking the medium from the medium reservoir, an outlet valve for freeing exit of the medium from the dispense, a vent valve for venting a medium chamber or the like. In the rest or initial position of the valve its flow cross-section is constricted or maximally narrowed, e.g. closed relative to the usually widened state. As compared to this, in its flared working or operating position the flow cross-section allows the medium to flow through in flow direction which may also be defined by the flow direction at the inlet and/or outlet of the valve or the like.